


Hide and Seek

by The Black Sluggard (Hazgarn)



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Deception, F/M, Foe Yay, Immortality, Romance, Secret Identity, Secrets, Shapeshifting, Stalking, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-29
Updated: 2009-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazgarn/pseuds/The%20Black%20Sluggard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just like a child's game of hiding and being found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

Marty Grayson was a lot of things.

He was sweet, and smart. He cleaned up nice, and wasn't too hard on the eyes when he didn't. He was shy, and a little boring. He wasn't always talkative, but if given the opportunity he could spend hours discussing the things that were important to him. He was studying to be a surgeon. He was decent enough to skip the details when his college routine began to involve cadavers. He never seemed to mind hearing her talk about her family when she wanted to. He was smart enough not to push when she didn't. He was aware of the pain there.

He was head over heels for Claire Bennet.

Marty was familiar with Papa Suresh's book. Marty held only honest astonishment in his eyes when she made her gut-wrenching confession to him about her ability. Marty did not turn away. Marty said he would never tell a soul. Marty could keep a secret. Marty promised he would never leave her. Marty kept his promises.

He was no one special, but after all the anxiety and fear that had dominated the past few years of life, Marty was exactly the sort of man she needed. He was _safe_.

It was a crying shame dear _Marty_ didn't actually exist.

Martin Gray's son had been a lot of things.

He had been quiet, and smart, and cleaned up nice, but wasn't too hard on the eyes when he didn't. He had been shy, and a little boring. He had never been talkative but could spend hours discussing the things that were important to him if anyone bothered to listen. He had wanted to be so much _more_. He had been too decent to stick around when the routine began to involve cadavers.

Gabriel hadn't existed for a long time, but what was left of him was head over heels for Claire Bennet.

It wasn't until after she'd accepted his proposal that he began to leave her clues. He could have waited until they were married, but he didn't. He was a gentleman. There wouldn't be any gut-wrenching confessions for this secret, but he'd give her the chance to turn away.

He could always try again, of course. Another time, another name, another face. He could be whoever she needed, and _that_ was special.

He had promised he would never leave her. He kept his promises.


End file.
